1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus separates characters and a background image from an original image, and compresses image data of the characters and image data of the background image separately.
When a highly compressed PDF file is generated from image data, another image processing apparatus unifies plural character areas of a single character color as one image layer to reduce the number of image layers, and consequently reduces a total amount of property information of the image layers. Further, when a highly compressed PDF file is generated from image data, another image processing apparatus unifies character areas and also unifies property information thereof if an increment of the number of pixels due to the unification is either equal to or less than a predetermined threshold value.
However, in the aforementioned manner where character areas are unified, when each character area is small, due to a lot of blank parts between character areas included in a character plane (i.e. an aforementioned image layer of characters), the size of the character plane is large, and consequently it takes long time for a decompression process when compressed image data is decompressed to original image data.